


Watership Down

by JamtheDingus



Series: You Are Beautiful [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drowning, Emetophobia, Hunk is beautiful and Keith knows it, Keith is beautiful but doesn't think so, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, more body-hating keith because i live to suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: “What do you have planned, Papa Bear?” Lance asked, swallowing down his grub. “I mean, there’s not much we can do with our Lions, since they’re still repairing themselves.” He reminded.
  Shiro gave him a look at the strange nickname, but skipped over it and chalked it up to Lance being Lance. “I was thinking something simple. A training exercise I used to do at the Garrison, more or less. All of you can swim, right?” The answer is yes, but does that really matter if you throw yourself in the (ALIEN) water, clothes and all, because you're trying to escape your own self-loathing?





	1. Not Now, Gay Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like you guys think i hate keith but i dont i s2g
> 
> he's a beautiful boy, but he just needs LOVE and BODY WORSHIP

The Castle of Lions listed slightly to the side, the various laser burns and cuts along the exterior glinting angrily in the sunlight.

“Unfortunately, the ship is littered with damages all throughout. It’s nothing too major, but we can’t risk flying and causing more tears in the hull.” Allura sighed, more than a bit tired after a particularly brutal battle.

They had accidentally stumbled upon a plethora of Galra ships, zipping around space like flies over a garbage dump.

It had been less strenuous than it was time-consuming. The castle was forced to land because of the damages from the tiny ships, and that was about an hour ago. Lance had compared them to ‘paper airplanes’, whatever those were. The planet they landed on was peaceful, luckily. With its big oceans, seas, and lakes, it was full of life. Allura wanted to get a move on before more Galra ships came, putting those poor, innocent creatures in danger.

“Princess, the ship won’t be flight ready for a few more hours.” Pidge spoke up, showing their resident royal a bright screen packed with text. The legendary defenders were currently in the kitchen at Hunk and Lance’s suggestion (read as begging), so that they could snack and replenish their strength. It was mostly those two that grabbed something to munch on, but Shiro and Keith shared a bowl of some sort of legume Coran had given them.

“We’ve got to get out of here soon, in case the Galra come back. With the shield short-circuiting, there’s no way we’ll be able to protect ourselves. Or the inhabitants of this planet, for that matter.” Allura sighed again and leaned against the counter, biting at her knuckle. “Maybe we could reroute some power? No, that would never work…”

“Actually, I do have some good news! The drones that attacked us were shipping convoys, not a fighting squadron. While they do have communication with central command- I’m sure - they can only do so with a communication hub. But, see, I scanned the debris for one and I didn’t find anything that suggested that any other Galra were notified of what happened.”

Pidge grimaced. “I mean, they’ll probably be reported missing sooner or later, but we have some time before we have to worry about being exploded.”

“Well, that’s better than nothing! Good work.” She had already started walking towards the door mid-explanation. “Come, Pidge. We need to get started immediately.” Allura motioned for the green paladin to follow, and they were halfway out the door before Shiro spoke up.

“Since we have some time to kill, I’m going to do a little training with the other boys.” He looked at Hunk, Lance, and Keith. “Is that okay?”

Lance shrugged, his mouthful of green goo, his blue eyes inquisitive. Hunk nodded and gave him a thumbs up (mouth also full, but of some kind of alien salad?), and Keith grunted an affirmative.

“We’ll be just outside the castle, but if something goes wrong we’ll keep in contact.” He assured.

“Alright. Be careful, paladins.” Allura allowed, nodding her head absently. Then she and the shortest member of team Voltron quickly left for the bridge.

“What do you have planned, Papa Bear?” Lance asked, swallowing down his grub. “I mean, there’s not much we can do with our Lions, since they’re still repairing themselves.” He reminded.

Shiro gave him a look at the strange nickname, but skipped over it and chalked it up to Lance being Lance. “I was thinking something simple. A training exercise I used to do at the Garrison, more or less. All of you can swim, right?”

Lance’s eyes lit up like he was just told he won a million bucks, and it looked like he was about to choke on his goo. After a loud, painful sounding gulp, he squealed excitedly.

“We’re going swimming?!” He didn’t wait for a reply before he was jumping up and down in excitement. “Man, I wish I had my surfboard!”

Hunk gave another thumbs up at their leader, wiping at the back of his mouth. “Yeah, man. Me and Lance used to go swimming all the time. He’s like a little mermaid or something.”

“I’m more like a Great White Shark.” Lance said, chomping his teeth together.

“More like a little, annoying guppy.” Keith teased, crossing his arms and moving to stand next to Shiro. “You already know I can swim.” He added, speaking over Lance’s indignant snort.

“Good! We’re gonna be pushing ourselves to the limits, since we’re already tired from battle, so get yourselves ready now. I’ll meet you by the lake outside the castle in ten.”

“Aye aye, sir!” Lance saluted, and went barreling down the hall, chattering excitedly to Hunk who he had dragged out with him. Hunk’s boisterous chortle echoed through the halls.

And ten minutes later, as promised, the four paladins found themselves staring at a large, green lake.

“Coran said it was safe to swim in, but be careful not to swallow too much water.” Duh. “If you need help, don’t be afraid to call for it.” He looked at Lance and Keith when he said that, but continued on before the boys could protest; or argue, like usual.

“Lance, you and I will be practicing together. Hunk and Keith, you guys can take up the other side. That good?”

Lance pouted at being separated from his best friend, but was delighted to know that he would be swimming with someone other than Keith. “Sounds good to me!”

Hunk and Keith side-eyed each other, but Hunk smiled and Keith found himself not disliking the idea of being partnered up with him. Besides, they would probably finish early without Lance’s annoying challenges slowing his progress.

“Alright. I asked Coran to lend us a few waterproof items.” Shiro motioned to the crate beside him. “They all should glow once they touch the bottom of the water, and we’re gonna be scavenging for them.”

Shiro picked up an item to demonstrate and dropped the cube in the shallowest part of the water. Once it reached the sandy bottom (which was barely two feet down at that point) it lit up like a paper lantern.

“Got it?”

All of them nodded. “Good! Remember not to push yourselves and drown.” He repeated, almost pleadingly.

“Yeah, yeah- let’s go already!” Lance said dismissively, shedding his clothes faster than the rest of them could blink, revealing a pair of bright blue boxers. “I haven’t been in a swimming pool since- like forever!” He was already knee deep in the water by the time he finished his sentence.

Shiro grinned and shook his head, following Lance’s lead and shedding his shirt and pants. “Good luck, cadets.” He said to Hunk and Keith.

“We’ll be fine.” Hunk waved his hand around, then turned to Keith. “You know, I got an A in health, and I am certified in CPR.” He hooked his arm in Keith’s and led him around the lake, to the other side. There was already a crate over there, probably set up by Coran at Shiro’s request. Inside were six little cubes, triangles, circles, and other glowy objects, and on top sat a ticker.

“Drown away, little buddy!” Hunk said, muffled as he pulled his own shirt off. “But, actually, please don’t do that on purpose.” He requested as he distractedly folded it up.

“You wanna go first?” Keith asked, putting his hand on his hip and looking out across the lake, where Lance was already going at it. His foot was tapping the ground, but he barely noticed. For some reason he felt anxious. Maybe it was the fact that the other three had so easily stripped in front of each other.

Probably because their bodies looked good. I mean, Shiro - despite the damage caused by the Galra when he was captured - was a very handsome man. You could probably bounce a penny on those abs.

And Lance. Despite his gangly, lanky limbs, he was graceful. ‘Like a little mermaid’, Hunk had said.

“You don’t wanna?” The taller paladin asked, stretching his arms behind his head. The action broke Keith out of his daze. But it also brought attention to Hunk’s own body. His beautiful skin, his arms- holy hell. He could probably lift the entire Castle with one hand, and fight off Zarkon with the other.

Keith shrugged, mumbling some sort of answer and crossing his arms in front of his chest. Hunk just grinned in response. “No problem, I’ll go first. Wanna time me?”

“Sure.” Keith said, grabbing the timing device. He tossed three of the shapes into the lake, more or less evenly spaced apart. As he did, Hunk shed his pants and shoes, but left his signature headband on. Keith averted his eyes as he caught a view of the larger man’s strong quads.

“Ready?” The yellow paladin asked, and as Keith gave him the thumbs up, he dove in.

Keith could barely make out his basic shape in the water, and it looked a lot deeper than he first thought. He shoved away a gnawing sensation in the pit of his stomach when his mind assaulted him with pictures of Hunk getting caught down there, and Keith being unable to save him.

The ticker ticked away, and Keith pressed his hands against his knees to peer into the water. He saw the glowing lights, but the only thing that alerted him of Hunk’s presence was the yellow headband.

He straightened up to look up at the sky. It was a purple-ish color, like one you’d see in a sunset, though it was about midday on the planet. He could see the castle’s lights flickering on and off as Pidge and Coran made repairs and Allura tested the systems.

Hunk would be fine.

He hoped Allura wasn’t gonna make them test the security systems like when they first became paladins of Voltron. The battle really wore him out. Maybe he could feign exhaustion and get out of the practice. Nah, Shiro would just postpone it.

Hunk would be okay. He knew how to swim, like he said. And he was a nice person; he wouldn’t make fun of Keith’s body. Even if it wasn’t as beautiful as his own.

According to the ticker, only twenty seconds had passed. He sighed and plopped onto the pink grass, leaning back against the small crate. He stared off into the water, at Lance. He’d already finished his task, and it looked like he had somehow convinced Shiro to let him play around before he let Shiro try. He was such a softie. They were laughing at some joke Lance made, and he and Shiro made eye contact.

Hunk would be fine.

He waved absently, and Shiro smiled back. He stood at the bank, arms on his hips as he monitored Lance, but he seemed so relaxed. Keith was glad. Shiro deserved a little rest. No, a LOT of rest.

Their gaze broke when Hunk resurfaced not a few seconds later. Completely harm free. Keith stood up and checked the timer. A minute and nine seconds.

Hunk inhaled the air in greedy gulps and paddled his way back to the shoreline, two triangles with fading lights in both his hands.

“Man, that lake is deep. I can’t even see the third one.” Hunk flipped his wet hair back. “How was my time?”

Keith showed him the clicker. “Ooh, I could go for a new record!” Hunk cracked his knuckles. “Alright, I’m going back under.”

He tossed the two wet machines in the grass. “Wish me luck!” And then he disappeared.

Keith sat down again, biting his lip. The image of Hunk, droplets of water slipping down his body and reaching places Keith could only imagine, was quickly pushed out of his mind. “Good luck.” He said, belatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time on dragon ball z, keith finds out that drowning is a terrible way to escape gay thoughts
> 
> on another note: yes i know watership down is a disturbing movie about rabbits why do u ask?


	2. Drip Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thousand soldiers against one sword oh  
> You're a masterpiece of violence  
> But still I chose to dive in  
> Head first in the pit of your hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning for drowning, of course, and an emetophobia warning too (which is related to the drowning).

It was about two minutes later when Keith started to get worried. The ticker, which had been a comforting noise in the background, blared in his ears. He’d lost sight of the yellow bandana as it mixed with the green water, and Keith couldn’t stop the sense of panic that made a lump form in his throat.

What if Hunk had been caught by some alien creature that decided it didn’t like its home being defiled by them? Oh god, what if the seaweed was _carnivorous_??

Keith shook his head. He was being silly. Hunk was fine, going after some record or another. He probably already completed his objective and was just exploring.

Yeah.

Lance and Shiro, across the way, were oblivious to Keith’s panics. They couldn’t hear his heart beating so loud he thought he would go deaf. They didn’t think anything bad was happening. They believed in Hunk, but why couldn’t he?

A flash of alarm sprung forward tenfold as he imagined Hunk and his stunning light being extinguished by some ugly creature. Keith wished he had gone first. 

Because even if there were man-eating seaweeds down there, he was nothing. Nobody would miss him. Well, Shiro might- but he would get over it with time. But Hunk, on the other hand… He was one of the strongest paladins. Mentally, physically; all of it. He was essential to the team, smart, and especially _handsome_.

Not that ‘handsome’ was a required trait to form Voltron, but… It would be a tragedy to lose him. And the more Keith thought about it, the more fear gripped his heart and dug its icy talons into his arteries.

He opened his mouth, and just before he could begin a hysteric cry for Shiro, Hunk emerged.

Keith nearly cried tears of joy and look down at the ticker. Three minutes twenty seconds.

“Whoo!” Hunk coughed, triumphantly holding the circular light above his head. “I thought I’d never find this sucker.” As he pulled himself up to the bank, his chest heaved up and down with tremendous power.

“I don’t know what it is, but that water is _heavy._ ” He grumbled, oblivious to Keith’s shaking hands. Then, he sat up and stretched, cracking his back. “But man, that was a good swim. I almost didn’t wanna stop. You ready to go?”

As Hunk turned his caring, brown eyes on him, Keith felt his own go damp. “Uh, yep…” He quickly tossed the ticker at the other boy to distract him and walked to the edge of the water, where the sand turned into mud and the grass stopped growing. Somehow, he had remembered to grab some more glowy things in his haste and casually tossed them in the verdant water.

He was just about to dive in before Hunk spoke up. “You’re not gonna take your clothes off?”

Keith froze. _Ugly._ “Uh… nah. It’ll be quicker if I just go like this. Y’know, ‘cause I’m feeling kind of tired.” He didn’t turn to look at the yellow paladin, knowing the trepidation would be clear on his face. His chest felt heavy at the thought of Hunk being able to see him like that, and his finger absently traced a scar across his abdomen.

“I - are you sure? The water is really weird. Nothing like Earth’s.”

“I’m sure. Start the clock.” He did, however, take off his jacket and tossed it at the crate. Before Hunk could give an affirmation, though, Keith dove in head first.

Instant regret. The water was more like sand. Not as coarse, but just as heavy and suffocating. Sort of like quicksand? He almost forgot that he wasn’t supposed to breathe, and got a mouthful of what tasted like... dog food. Yuck.

He closed his eyes and willed himself not to panic, even though the only thing he heard was his own blood pumping through his veins. He shivered. The water wasn’t cold, though. He just felt wrong.

No, no. He was fine. Just tired. Nobody could see him down there, in the heavy water. They couldn’t see his weak arms and legs as he struggled to push himself down to the bottom.

He strained through the deep, green darkness. It was nerve-wracking being unable to see in such a foreign area. Worse than that, he only saw one light. The exercise would continue to drag on until he found the other two, and there was not another glow in sight.

Just great. He began to swim for the one he did see, though. The sooner he was done, the better. His fist squeezed against his heart, to calm its thundering symphony. _He didn’t want to see my ugly body. I can’t let him._

He pushed the voice down. The lake was so much deeper than he thought it would be. And the water was heavy enough to make his lungs feel like collapsing. He was barely halfway to the beacon at the bottom before he wanted to swim back up for life-giving oxygen.

But he didn’t. He kept going, even as air bubbles escaped the grimace on his lips, and his eyes blurred from lack of air. Was he close? He couldn’t tell, and his limbs were struggling in the not-water.

This was so unlike him, and he couldn’t understand why. What was wrong?

_“You’re not gonna take your clothes off?”_

Hunk was just trying to help; to make the assignment easier. Why did he take it the wrong way, like a dumbass?

_You want him to see. No... I don't want him to see._

Was the light getting brighter? He couldn’t tell.

No, it was getting darker. He reached for it, but his lungs had finally had enough and decided he needed to take a gulp _NOW_.

He choked, as the dog food-tasting water seemed to make itself sentient in his very veins. It flooded his very being, and he could feel nothing but the cold seep into his pores. His eyes burned with tears and his limbs felt heavy. Heavier than they’ve ever been, even when he pushed himself past his limits with the gladiator.

He couldn’t swim, he realized. Not like this. So he panicked (again), which is the very last thing that he should have done. His mouth opened to scream, but only more water flooded his lungs. He didn’t think they’d ever expanded that much before, and it was only causing a back and forth of him panicking _more_ and trying to breathe, only to swallow down _more_ of the gross, alien water.

Oh god, he was going to die by drowning. He was going to die without ever _doing_ anything that meant something. Was anyone going to care?

His eyes shut. Maybe it was better this way? If he couldn’t survive a simple training exercise, then he wasn’t fit to be a paladin that was meant to save the universe. Right?

And it was better him than Hunk, or Shiro, or even Lance. They’d probably go right into the Castle after this, and they’d survive.

He shivered again. His clothes felt heavy, but he welcomed the embrace. The only one he would probably get until he died.

That thought became too much, and he sobbed, hand reaching for the surface. Or trying to, anyway. He’d lost all sense of direction as soon as he’d inhaled. Keith couldn’t tell if he was moving at all. Too much water. It hurt. Everything hurt. He didn’t want to die, not without…

Without what?

His vision darkened again, but something strong wrapped itself around his waist and he was being dragged through the water. Up or down? He couldn’t tell.

He passed out.

And woke up with his chest being solidly pressed down upon; lungs convulsing like they’d been electrocuted. His body went rigid and rolled itself on its side with little prompting, water spewing out of him like a fountain and soaking quickly into the purple grass.

The _grass_. He was back on the surface. Words garbled in his mouth- ‘thanks’, ‘how’, ‘why’ - but they were drowned away and lost in his retching and gagging. Probably for the best, because it wouldn’t have been a very eloquent sentence anyway.

A warm hand, or something like it, was gently rubbing between his shoulder blades, and an arm was holding him steady. The hand was hot, burning his skin. His _bare_ skin. Where had his shirt gone?

 _They saw his ugly body; they knew how weak he was now- they know how weak_ **_you_ ** _are. How useless-_

He tried to sputter out something akin to ‘don’t look’. That stupid body of his jolted again as he tried to throw up more water, but he had nothing left in his lungs. Not even words.

“Breathe, buddy… that’s it…” A gentle voice murmured softly. Shiro? No, Hunk. But the black paladin was nearby, as was the blue one. Keith couldn’t make out the words but they all sounded upset. Worried?

Shit, he fucked up.

“Keith, _breathe_.” Hunk pleaded. Keith opened his mouth and air flooded in. Sweet, delicious, not _kibble_ oxygen. “There we go…”

“He’s gonna be fine guys.” Hunk said, turning to the other two. Lance huffed a sigh of relief, his worried features softening. Still though, he chewed his lips; his and Shiro’s clothes gathered into his arms. He squeezed them like they were a comforting toy.

“Let’s get him on the ship.” Shiro said, ever the calm leader. Still, Keith could hear a twinge of something else in his voice. Fear?

 _Anger_ . He was probably upset that Keith had ruined the mission. _Upset at his disgusting frame. You ruined the exercise. Pathetic. You just had to let them see_ **_that_ ** _, didn’t you?_

“C’mon, buddy.” Hunk lifted him like he weighed nothing. Keith’s head swam, for more than one reason, and everything was blurry for a moment.

They more or less dragged his body up the ramp to the ship, and he forgot everything that happened until they’d made it to the infirmary. Only when his back was against a cool, metal table, and lights were above him that shone so brightly that he had to squeeze his eyes shut, did he allow himself to remember.

His lungs _hurt_. But he was pleased to find out that they hadn’t taken off his pants. They didn’t know how completely disgusting he looked yet. With his ugly skin, and weak frame.

Hunk placed a soft hand against his forehead, and Keith blanked in and out of the conversation above him. First, the left leg of Voltron was there, peering down at him anxiously. Then, a mop of brown hair took up his vision, and blue eyes swirled in concern. The colors hypnotized him until they were replaced with a silky, red moustache.

Coran said something, but everything was fuzzy in his ears. Shiro nodded, glancing down at him briefly. When he realized Keith was looking at him, his hand came to push the soaking wet hair from Keith’s face, replacing Hunk’s. “You’re alright, kiddo.” He mouthed.

Or maybe he said it. Keith’s head was so heavy. He didn’t want to think about it much.

He blinked, and somehow everyone disappeared. But then he realized the ceiling looked different, and he tried to push himself up into a sitting position, but his arms felt like they were tied to bricks.

Again, he panicked until gentle hands came to press against his shoulders. A yellow headband made itself known to his eyes.

“Easy, Keith… Easy.”

“Wha…” He slurred, eyes blinking out of sync with each other.

“Chill out, bud. I’ve got ya. You just had a slight… accident during our training exercise. No biggie.”

Oh, he remembered. He pressed his fingers against his chest and was sure he felt waves of green water lapping at his esophagus.

“Shh, shh… It’s okay, Keith. No more water here. Promise.” Hunk sat down on the bed beside Keith, and he felt minuscule in the shadow that loomed over him. But he forced himself to relax and for his lungs to expand and contract.

“There we go.” Hunk praised, and like the gentle giant he was, picked up Keith’s hand. It was dwarfed in comparison to his, but he tangled their fingers anyway and pressed the palms together.

“You’re lucky I wasn’t kidding about that CPR, though.” He chuckled, but it was only half-amused. More like he was trying not to act nervous in front of the black-haired paladin. “How are you feeling?”

Keith looked past Hunk, at the ceiling again. He wiggled his toes, which were out of their boots. His pants weren’t wet, and his shirt was back on, but dry. They must have changed him. They _saw_ him.

No, it was okay. _No it wasn’t._ They saved him. Hunk saved him. Someone still wanted him around, despite his _looks_. They liked him right? That’s what that meant. Yeah.

_They’d leave when they saw all of you, though. Better not let that happen._

He let the tears drip down the sides of his face, and tried to pretend they were from relief.

“Shitty.”

Hunk laughed again, and Keith started to feel not as bad.

“I bet…” He gently pet Keith’s hand. “Pidge, Allura and Coran fixed the ship. We’re off the planet, if that makes you feel better.”

Keith sat up again, and Hunk helped him. Strong arms supported his back, and he felt like he wasn’t so close to breaking apart anymore.

“Not really. I left Coran’s toys in the lake.”

Hunk started, as if he wasn’t expecting that answer. And he probably wasn’t, in hindsight. Then his features lit up, and his eyes weren’t so shrouded in concern, and Keith felt lighter, like he hadn’t almost _died_.

“I’m sure he doesn’t mind.” Hunk stood up, towering over the shorter paladin. “But, you need rest. Your lungs are probably killing you, right?”

Keith shrugged, but allowed himself to be laid back down, and covers to be pulled up to his neck. “Make sure you keep warm, and if you need anything - I’m serious _anything_ \- call me.”

The red paladin nodded, and his eyes were already drooping. Hunk began to move until the hand in his grip squeezed tighter, and he saw a tear drip down the pale boy’s face, soaking into the pillow. He sighed softly, and sat back down on the bed. And there he sat until Keith’s breathing evened out and his chest was rising and falling in a steady pattern. Gently. It was a much better look for the man than when he was trying to force everything out of his lungs all at once.

Hunk sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck. And he decided that he would sit there for just a few minutes more, to make sure Keith would have a long, deep nap. Heaven knows he deserved it. So, with some maneuvering and flexibility, he grabbed a chair and brought it to the side of the bed, plopping himself down.

And accidentally, he joined his fellow paladin not five minutes after.

Shiro walked in an hour or so later, only to come face to face with the endearing sight of Hunk, slumped over the chair with his upper body leaning against the bed, and Keith with his arm bent at an uncomfortable looking angle, but both their hands locked together. He quickly silenced his steps.

With a quick command, the lights on the ceiling dimmed. Shiro found a soft blanket to drape across Hunk’s shoulders, and he adjusted their positions while he was at it so the two wouldn’t wake up so cramped in the morning. Then he quietly tiptoed out and shut the door, leaving them with a soft ‘sweet dreams’ echoing in their ears.

Keith dreamed of water. Obviously.

It surrounded him, closing in, but a yellow light was quicker. It sheltered him, enveloped him in a protective shield that made him feel invincible; loved. It grounded him until he was floating, in nothing and everything, and it told him he was okay. That _he_ was everything. It wrapped him up in visible love and warmth, and he didn’t feel so ugly anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys i had a dream about writing this like two years ago wtf
> 
> Also: shadows and panic are like the key characters of all of my stories, i’ve noticed??? that, and keith Suffering ;o; 
> 
> also also, i know the italics must seem confusing. It's supposed to be Keith arguing with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr [here ](https://jamthedingus.tumblr.com) if u wanna talk to me about things (it's sometimes nsfw)


End file.
